1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to electronic circuits, and more specifically, the invention relates to a current sense circuit.
2. Background Information
Most battery operated portable electronic products such as cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc., require a low power alternating current (AC) to direct current (DC) charger power supply with a constant voltage and constant current (CV/CC) characteristics for charging batteries. Most of these power supplies are housed in small enclosures to provide a portable and easily stored charger appropriate for the products being charged. The size of the enclosures used place efficiency requirements on the operation of the power supply to ensure the temperature inside the power supply enclosure stays within acceptable limits during operation. Due to the competitive nature of the consumer markets being served, there are also strict cost targets applied to these charger power supplies. As consumers continue to expect smaller and more portable products, there is therefore a strong requirement to introduce low cost means to improve charger power supply efficiency.